


A Dance for the Realm

by Jessicanightmarewolf1



Series: My stories where Jon is amazing, or weird things happen [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Aegon and Rhaenys bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Different dragons, Dragon Riders, Dragon-sexed are Hermaphrodites, Dragons, Elemental Magic, Elia Martell bashing, F/F, F/M, Futanari, I repeat, Incest, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon is a hermaphrodite, Lands of Always Winter, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegar Targaryen Bashing, Rhealla Targaryen bashing, Sea Dragons, Sex, Sibling Incest, Slight Mad Queen Daenerys, Swearing, They're Targaryen's what did you expect?, They're all a good kind of mad though, Valyria, Vermax's clutch, Viserys Targaryen Lives, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicanightmarewolf1/pseuds/Jessicanightmarewolf1
Summary: "A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing." "They say everytime a Targaryen is born, the Gods flip a coin." "There's none more cursed than a Kinslayer."The Dance of Dragons, kinslayer's, all of them.The Gods don't care, why should they flip a coin for one family?And, Targaryen's on their own isn't a terrible thing. If anything, it's a good thing.But Jon is more than a Targaryen. He's also a Stark, and when the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.Sadly, Jon doesn't have a pack. His father is absent, his mother dead. Elia Martell hates him, his siblings following. Rhealla Targaryen, his own grandmother, hates him. His father's newest wife, Cersei and her kids hate him. The realm blame him for the war, call him a bastard and cursed. Only the Kingsguard show any liking towards him.Viserys and Daenerys are the only Targaryen's that love him. The Stark's and the North care and love for him, but he needs more.Jon has had enough. Blackfyre, bastard, Sand... he's a Stark and Targaryen, the son of two powerful lines, the first dragon sexed in over 400 years. His blood calls for the Lands of Always Winter, Valyria and the lands to the West of Westeros.
Relationships: Aegon Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell/Original Female Character, Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen & dragons, Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Ghost & Jon Snow, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & The Others, Jon Snow & dragons, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Val, Jon Snow/Viserys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oberyn Martell/Original Male Character(s), Quentyn Martell/Original Female Character(s), Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow, Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow/Ygritte, Viserys Targaryen & Dragons
Series: My stories where Jon is amazing, or weird things happen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937350
Comments: 21
Kudos: 80





	A Dance for the Realm

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! This story is an AU, meaning alternative universe. Any difference from cannon is either apart of this AU or has been ignored for reasons, like I might have not liked something and changed it.
> 
> A Dragonwolf and his Cannibal will continue, I'm just slow, an online school sucks.

282-283 AC

Robert's Rebellion was at an end. Rhaegar won, dodging the killing blow and cutting the Baratheon's head off in one, clean swipe.

After that, people surrendered, not wanting to fight any longer. Jon Arryn shed a single tear at his foster sons death, yet still thankful that he still had his heir and Ned.

The Northerners watched as the crown prince called Ned Stark over, hands edgings towards their weapons. Only to stop. Rhaegar's voice carried over, everyone near him hearing his words.

"I married Lyanna under a Heart tree on the Isle of Faces. Currently, she's in Dorne at the Tower of Joy, with three Kingsguard to protect her and our unborn daughter."

Well... mayhaps it wasn't said exactly like that, but it was said that afterwards Ned Stark rode off with loyal Northerners to get his sister, a permit from the Prince in his pocket.

Weeks later they found her. The Kingsguard let him and Howland pass, the rest staying outside.

It was said that when the new Lord Stark walked into the Red Keep, his eyes were as red as the leaves of a Weirwood.

Eddard Stark had found his sister dying, blood soaked into the sheets. Her final words were to tell Benjen she loved him, that she loved him, a final thank you and goodbye to Howland. And for them to protect her _son._

A son that wasn't completely a boy, Ned had learned. The wetnurse had told him that the boy was Dragon-sexed, an old term for those that had more blood of the dragon.

Dragons were neither male or female, yet could also be classified as both. Jon Targaryen (his sister whispered, smiling) had both sets of genitals. Howland had murmered that a dragon-sexed Targaryen hadn't been born for well over 400 years, long before Aegon's conquest.

When they rode to Kings Landing with Sers Arthur, Oswell and Gerold, he had informed them of the boy's gender.

They had shared a glance, Sers Arthur and Oswell. As if they knew something he didn't.

They soon made it to Kings Landing, and rode to the Red Keep.

When Ned Stark presented his nephew to the new King, he had saw a flash of _something._ Before Rhaegar nodded, sending his own son away.

They hadn't known, not really. They just thought, hoped it was the stress. Rhaegar _had_ promised that when the boy was old enough he'd be sent to foster.

Halfway from the Red Keep, Ned realised he hadn't told the King Jon's gender.

**~** **An oath is for life~**

Ser Arthur Dayne didn't like the way his king was looking at the prince. The black haired babe cooed at the man, yet it gained no reaction.

  
Six and ten year old Jaime Lannister waited, fidgeting. Rhaegar turned to him.

"It's your choice, Ser Jaime. Do you want to continue being a Kingsguard? Or would you prefer I send you home to your father?" The king asked in a monotone voice, something in his gaze.

The black haired babe gurgled, biting at his own hand.

Jaime nodded, "If... if you'll have me, your grace, I'd like to stay in the Kingsguard. "

Arthur felt the boy should be striped of the cloak and sent home. Kingslayer. That's what they called him.

Arthur felt ashamed to have knighted him.

Rhaegar nodded. Then gestured to his son, "Good, you will be the one to watch over him."

Him. Arthur thought. Not Jon, or my son, or the prince. Him. Like he had no importance.

Later, when it was just Jaime and the little prince, Arthur told him what the prince was.

And to not tell the king.

Jaime accepted, not caring that he was lying to a king.

Then he turned to the little prince, who had had his father's attention for all of a minute. He wasn't blind, he knew that the royal family was worse than anyone thought.

Aerys raped Rhealla. Rhaegar dishonoured Elia and married another woman, he left his wife and children here, with a madman. Rhaegar chased prophecies, seeing an enemy that wasn't there. Rhaegar wanted a daughter. A Visenya. Well... perhaps it was better that he didn't know.

If it was discovered that Jon (what an odd name for a Targaryen, though he supposed with the boys looks it made sense) was Dragon-sexed, then he'd be made to marry both Aegon and Rhaenys.

Jaime stared with pity at his charge. Life wouldn't be easy for the young dragon, that, he could tell.

**~Everytime a** **Targaryen** **is born, the Gods flip a coin-**

  
Jon flushed. From shame, anger, fear and to stop himself from crying.

Elia Martell Targaryen was shouting at him. Why? Because he had gotten Aegon muddy.

They had been in the training yard, watching and practicing their forms, as they were too young to actually, learn the sword.

Aegon had been angry, maybe because Jon was doing better. He didn't know. Aegon rarely made sense.

So Aegon insulted his mother. And Jon got mad and tackled him. It hurt. Hearing the people at court call her a whore. He could deal with being called a bastard, but his mother didn't deserve that.

Elia didn't think so.

"You hurt the crown prince, my _son,_ because he told the truth?" Jon flinched.

At that, he said nothing. Watching them leave. Then he was alone.

**~A** **Targaryen** **alone in the world is a terrible thing~**

  
Viserys woke up to two warm bodies against his own. He blinked, face full of black and silver hair.

Daenerys, his little sister, clung to his right, snoring softly. On his left lay Jon, his nephew. Jon was awake, frowning.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. Jon looked at him, mouth opening and closing.

Viserys knew then. His mother...

He remembered, a little after Jon's fifth name day, finding his mother and brother arguing. Arguing, about Jon.

_"He looks just like Aerys, Rhaegar! Aerys was quiet at that age too-"_

Viserys loved his mother, but her actions towards Jon were sickening. Viserys knew that if he hadn't kept such a close eye on him when he first came to Dragonstone, then Jon would have been severely underweight.

He'd tried to keep it from Dany, so she'd have a semi-normal childhood, but she was observant

She saw the way their mother looked at Jon, the way people talked to him. She knew what "bastard" meant, knew what they meant when they called Lyanna Stark a whore.

So she started to spend less time with her mother, not enough to be noticeable, no she was far to smart for that. Instead, she started to spend more time in the library with them.

The library. If Jon wasn't in one of heir rooms then he was in there. Reading. Viserys knew his nephew had read every book within the Red Keep. He was sure he'd read all the books on Dragonstone within the year.

Jon was smart like that.

(Though Viserys knew Jon only turned to books in the first place because no one would play with him)

Viserys tightened his grip around his nephew.

No one was taking him away. Him nor Dany were going to be taken from him. Or leave him, for that matter.

**~You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?~**

Daenerys was excited. At two and ten name-days she was finally leaving Dragonstone for the first time in years, to go somewhere that wasn't the Red Keep. But was, in fact, the home land of her good-sister. Not Elia, she didn’t like her much.

Daenerys didn't understand why Elia couldn't like Jon. Yes, her brother married another woman and got her pregnant, but Jon wasn't to blame! Though it seemed everyone blamed him.

The carriage bumped, making Dany snap out of her thoughts. She turned to look at her companions.

Jon had a slight flush to his cheeks, Viserys practically laying on top of him. She shook her head. It was to be expected, she thought. Something in the Targaryen blood was said to call to each other, though the way she, Vis and Jon acted never felt... natural? Unnatural? She was unsure how to phrase it.

The bond she shared with her nephew and brother was odd. She knew them as her family and friends for years. And then one day, she kissed Jon. Viserys had been shocked, even though he was the one that always talked about "good breading".

Daenerys felt that what she had with them was natural, coming from their mutual love and respect for each other. The others however...

Six years ago her brother and king Rhaegar had another child from Elia Martell and had also married Cersei Lannister.

Elia had given birth to a girl with dark skin, brown eyes and silver hair. They named her Visenya, something Daenerys felt was an insult to Jon.

Cersei had given him five kids already. The first two, twins, were Dareon and Rhaenyra. Both six. The next was Aemon, who was four. Then there was Heleana and Joanne, twin girls that nearly killed their mother, something Dany wished had happened.

All five children had mixed colours of green or purple eyes, and silver-white and blonde hair.

Daenerys had heard that Joanna was betrothed to Prince Quentyn, with Aemon betrothed to Princess Arianna. Personally, Daenerys felt like they were giving to much to house Martell.

Aegon was betrothed to both Margeary Tyrell and his half sister Heleana. She had heard rumours of Rhaenys being betrothed to Jon Arryn's grandson, but wasn't sure if it was true or gossip.

Daenerys was brought out of her musings from a wet kiss on both cheeks. She squealed, feeling Viserys tickling her, Jon holding her in place.

"S-stop! Pl-pleas-ees mer-cy!" She squealed, feeling tears stream down her face. They thankfully stopped, smiling at her.

Daenerys smiled and kissed both of her boys.

"I love you two," she whispered.

**~Family, Duty, Honour~**

When the raven came saying three members of the royal family were being sent to stay with them for the next three years, Catelyn was beside herself with worry.

Would everything be to their liking? Would the king call his family back and shame her family by doing so? What if-

She stopped, feeling her husband kiss the back of her neck. She breathed deeply, calming.

Soon they stood in the courtyard, waiting and watching as the royal carriage pulled in.

Besides it, on a grey stallion, rode Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer. And the carriage door opened.

A boy who looked more Stark than Targaryen walked out, a girl who was _definitely_ a Targaryen stepping out after him. Finally, an older boy stepped out, hand resting on a sword, eyes searching for something.

Ned smiled, eyes roaming the dark haired boy's form, something looking suspiciously like tears in his eyes.

"Welcome, your grace. Winterfell is yours." The boy smiled.

"No need, uncle. We're family after all."

They welcomed them into their hall for dinner, the boy, Jon, sitting between Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen. Across from them sat Robb, Sansa, Arya and Bran. Rickon in his room, asleep.

They talked to their cousin all night, Ned asking questions as well. Though she noticed him glancing at the doorway every few minutes. She soon learned why.

"Jon, meet your uncle Benjen!" Ned said joyously. Which shocked her. Ned was rarely so happy, only when their children were born had he been so happy.

And so the night continued. They talked and asked questions, some she was shocked by.

At Arya's question, Daenerys smiled, "I know how to use a sword, a boy and a dagger. If you want, I can teach you?" Arya nodded so fast her hair whipped her brother in the face.

Catelyn had prodded at them for any information about marriage or betrothal's. Disappointed to find that the only unbetrothed Targaryen's were Rhaenys, Dareon and Rhaenyra, children and a girl who had spent half her life in Dorne, she probably wasn't even a maiden!

Daenerys and Viserys were unmarried and unbetrothed, Jon as well, but she didn't want to betroth her daughters to their cousin.

The night went on and on, until it was time for them to sleep. She led them to their rooms, only to sputter as they went into the same room.

They didn't listen to her as she tried to move them, only thanked her for her hospitality and closed the door.

She huffed and left. Ned would like to hear about this.

**~The three heads of the dragon~**

Daenerys stared at him. Viserys had stopped carving at the wood in his hands, glaring.

Jon felt numb. This wasn't right, it couldn't be... there had to be a mistake, there had to be!

The fire crackled around the stones.

For nearly three years they had lived in the North. Living and learning.

They visited his mother's tomb.

They (or he) read all the books in the library.

They went hunting, trained, studied, learned besides his cousins.

They had managed to, for one second, forget about their family. About the king and the hateful stares.

Now, however, they were faced with something none wanted.

\-- _King Rhaegar Targaryen, first of his name, would like to inform you that Daenerys Targaryen is to be married to Lord Willas Tyrell. Viserys Targaryen to be married to Myrcella Lannister. And Jon Targaryen to be married to Rhaenys Targaryen. ---_

It was wrong. It wasn't meant to be like this! They couldn't decide- _they couldn't-_

Jon stared at the fire. It was decided. They had joked about it, saying if they weren't allowed to marry they'd run away.

Well, now they had no choice.

Daenerys mumbled in her sleep.

_"Fire and Blood... Balerion... Viserion... Tiraxes..."_

Jon stared past Ghost, who laid on a rug at their feet, and into the fire.

Vermax's clutch crackled against stone in the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating my other story, what am I doing? 
> 
> 296= Jon is 13, Robb is 13, Sansa is 12, Arya is 11, Bran is 9, Dany is 12, Viserys is 19, Aegon is 14, Rhaenys is 16/17, Dareon and Rhaenyra are 6, Aemon 4, Heleana and Joanna 2.
> 
> This most likely won't be a full story, more like snippets or certain moments. I dunno, I just wrote this on whim because the idea wasn't leaving.


End file.
